


Nunca te olvidaré

by CirceSalazar



Series: Memorias [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirceSalazar/pseuds/CirceSalazar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niño.<br/>Siempre fue un niño. Nunca creciendo, nunca cambiando pero si viendo a todos cambiar sin importarles. No había relación, no debía existir siquiera.<br/>Hasta conocer a un igual. Otro niño, un niño que le encantaba.<br/>Un niño alegre y lleno de vida.<br/>Conociéndole por casualidad.<br/>Nunca olvidándole por más que creciera</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nunca te olvidaré

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, esta publicación es de mi autoría
> 
> 2\. Contador de palabras: 899 palabras
> 
> 3\. Espero que lo disfruten

 

Un niño corría tratando de alcanzar al mayor, un adolescente, quien reía imparable ante las travesuras del menor. Se escondía y giraba, evitando ser atrapado. Yugi siempre era así, desde que nació.

 _Nos conocimos por casualidad_.

Atem era un espíritu siempre joven, un adolescente. Había muerto a los 15 años de edad hacía demasiado tiempo que jamás recordaría la fecha exacta pero no le importaba, sus memorias antiguas estaban eliminadas.

Había conocido a Yugi luego de encontrarle en un parque completamente apartado de los demás niños que jugaban físicamente, él era más de la tranquilidad de un buen juego de mesa pudiera darle. Tampoco era como si aquellos niños desearan pedirle unírsele.

Gracias a ese encuentro, comenzaron a formar un lazo día a día hasta culminar en ello, donde Yugi le perseguía por toda la casa, con ambos padres inmersos en distintas actividades como para prestarle atención a su hijo.

Cada que podía llevaba algún instrumento que pudiera imaginar y tocaba para su amigo, quien sonreía satisfecho al mirar a un espíritu mayor con alma de niño. Le agradaba esa compañía más de lo que imaginó al encontrárselo muchos meses antes.

_Recuerdo… cómo jugábamos…_

Siempre jugaban, siempre reían, el humano siempre caía.

Eran risas siempre. Nunca lágrimas, nunca dolor. Yugi iba creciendo con el pasar de los días, cosa que Atem siempre notaba pero decidía ignorar. Lo llevaba lejos, tan lejos como su poder con la palabra pudiera, describiéndole todo.

_Y cuando al atardecer me preguntabas_

"¿Qué hay más allá del sol?"

Atem reía, flotando al lado de su amigo quien miraba embelesado el cambiar de día a noche. Le encantaba el color rojo y naranja que las nubes adquirían, más cuando iba a la playa y se reflejaba en aquellas aguas.

Le era atractivo. El espíritu le hacía bromas, muchas bromas para la edad el joven. Sin responsabilidades, sin nada.

Yugi siempre le decía, conteniendo risas, lo gracioso que era, ya sabiendo que no era en verdad si lo decía luego de una broma sin chiste. No le molestaba porque lograba escuchar la risa de un niño ignorado por su familia quien crecía gracias a él.

_Te vi crecer y equivocarte._

_Y cuántos tesoros escondidos encontramos…_

El joven Moto mostraba su gran interés en ello, buscando cosas que Atem escondiera. Siempre era así. El fantasma le hacía participar, inclusive en clases, ayudándole con varias cosas cuando no entendiera aunque al final le enredara mucho más. Estaban juntos, unidos por un lazo más allá de lo comprensible para cualquiera de los dos. Siendo niños jugaban a tantas cosas, incluso el joven humano fue nominado príncipe de los juegos entre ambos, siendo el espíritu el rey.

_Y el tiempo pasó y te convertiste en un exitoso humano_

Día a día, año a año. Yugi creció, pronto alcanzándole la edad y superándola. A los 18 años era un joven bastante demandado en varias empresas al resaltar en muchas cosas que sus compañeros no podían. Claro, todo en absoluto secreto para evitarle caer en depresión, cortesía de su inseparable amigo fantasma.

_Y a pesar de estar tan ocupado con todo eso, seguías viniendo cuando te llamaba._

_Llegábamos a jugar durante mucho tiempo._

No importaba que se retrasara y luego no durmiera, Yugi seguía jugando con Atem, el espíritu atrapado en un niño.

Eran niños todavía. Muy a pesar de que, a sus casi 22 años, fuera muy mal visto ese tipo de comportamiento.

_Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado._

_Y seguías siendo tú. Seguía tu esencia, eso que te hacía único._

_Y el tiempo se fue volando._

Sin embargo, por largo tiempo estuvieron separados. Yugi dejó de responder los mensajes por estar ocupado y Atem le comprendió. No le molestó en todo aquel tiempo, no se atrevió a aparecerse hasta que se sintió muy abandonado que le llamó nuevamente.

Cuando le vio, sintió una desilusión profunda al ver qué tan cambiado estaba.

Más alto, más grande en edad. No era el niño que había conocido. Su voz delató lo que sintió por lo que el hombre le jaló del mentón y le hizo ver que era Yugi, aquel chiquillo que encontró hacía demasiado tiempo en un lugar apartado del resto. Era él. No había cambiado por más que su cuerpo lo hiciera.

_De verdad eras tú._

Y jugaron. Jugaron como en los viejos tiempos, Atem burlándose ligeramente de Yugi quien se cansaba más por la edad en la que estaba, pasaba de los 40.

Su juego fue maravilloso pero solo durante aquel último día.

Luego volvieron a separarse. Yugi absorbido por su nueva responsabilidad como padre y casi nombrado CEO de una gran corporación nacional.

En su vejez, Moto Yugi miró hacia el cielo por la ventana, sonriendo al ver a la Luna y, en ella, ver el rostro que siempre permanecería joven. El espíritu que le cuidó desde su niñez. Limpió una solitaria lágrima que bajó por su mejilla izquierda, despidiéndose finalmente de él. No creía que pasara un último juego entre ambos para el final.

* * *

"¡Yugi! ¡Yugi! ¡Yugi!"

_Pero un día no respondiste a mi llamado._

El joven espíritu tomó aire, mostrando su tristeza al saber por qué no respondía. Voló lejos, voló hasta encontrar una lápida con una inscripción.

Por nombre estaba el de su viejo amigo.

Con una sonrisa adornada por dos lágrimas, miró la tumba donde el cuerpo que vio crecer descansaba.

"Nunca te olvidaré"

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué demonios puedo decir? ¡Culparé a una amiga toda la vida por compartir el vídeo de Peter Pan y Ariel donde ambos juegan y siendo un AU que me llegó a mis más profundos sentimientos. ¡Duele, demonios! 
> 
> Me dolió ver esa evolución entre ambos siendo que Peter nunca envejece y Ariel sí que lo hizo...
> 
> Ay, mejor me voy a terminar con la vieja Mercedes que tanto odio.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> ¿Algún review?


End file.
